The use of remotely operated systems has begun to grow over the past few years. Remotely operated systems are being used in a variety of fields such as aviation and healthcare. With the success of systems in these fields the technology has moved into personal use systems. Individuals can now control electrical devices in their home from remote locations. Many smartphones allow a user to send device commands from almost anywhere in the world to control remotely linked devices. These systems most commonly rely on the Internet as the medium for which device commands are sent through. The problem in this, however, is that if a user's smartphone cannot connect to the Internet at the present time, then they will not be able to access and control their remotely linked devices. If a server crashes or if there are issues on the Internet service provider's end, then it is not possible for the individual to monitor and control their remotely linked devices.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a wireless communication device that operates using radio tower networks. The present invention utilizes simple mail messages to send remote commands from a user's cell phone to a remote acquisition and remote operation (RARO) device. Remote commands sent using simple mail messages are interpreted by a microprocessor and then translated into electronic signals that are used to control devices connected to the RARO device. A variety of electronic devices can be connected to the RARO device such as analog sensors, digital sensors, microphones, speakers, lights, etc.